We Belong Together
by this-is-izzy
Summary: Damon, there's something between us and you can't deny it. When we kissed, it felt like I was being zapped with volts of electricity and I know you must have felt it too.
1. The kiss

**With the new season of Vampire Diaries coming on soon, I decided to write something about the finale. What if it was really Elena that kissed Damon on the porch? And what if Jenna hadn't interrupted? I almost died when I saw them kissing and then I almost sobbed when I found out it was Katherine. I am totally Team Damon =)**

Elena's POV-

There was something between us. The electricity was almost visible and I couldn't believe I was standing here trying to figure out a way to kiss Damon. I was in love with Stefan so why was I doing this to him? He didn't deserve this! He was the best boyfriend someone could ask for and here I was flirting with his brother. But…Damon looked so sad. He _had _almost died tonight. What would I have done if Damon died in the basement of the building? I couldn't even think of the possibility. But I couldn't think of that right now because Damon and I were drawing closer to each other. His lips were inches from mine and all I could think about was kissing him. Our lips touched and I felt like I was vaulted with electric currents. The kiss deepened, his arms snaking around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Stefan and I loved to kiss him but kissing Damon felt…right. His hands were roaming my back and I pressed my body closer to his and then it hit me. I was on my front porch, after a night of mayhem, making out with Damon Salvatore. While my gut told me to stop him and run into the safety of my house, my heart and brain told me to keep kissing him. But then he pulled away and I let out a small gasp at the loss of contact.

"Elena, are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked. _No! We shouldn't be, _I wanted to scream at him but my brain put different words in my mouth.

"Damon, since when did you question kissing girls?" I asked with a flirty tone and he rolled his eyes.

"Tonight was a near death experience so I guess you could say I'm growing a somewhat conscience after all these years." He answered quietly.

"Well, I'm not questioning it." I mumbled and brought his lips back to mine; crushing them together with force and strength I didn't know I had. Damon followed along and pushed me against the siding of the house, playing with the zipper of my jacket. A tiny, tiny, _tiny _red flag went up in my head but I ignored it, playing with the zipper of his jacket too.

Damon's POV-

Jesus fucking Christ, I thought I've had good days before. I am on a porch making out with Elena. Better yet, she was trying to get my jacket off which meant she totally wanted me. I had tried to stop it, suddenly thinking of Stefan and what it would do to him but hey, she begged me to start kissing her again. How could I refuse? My mind still told me it was totally wrong but it felt right kissing her. I felt better then I had in years and Elena made me feel something that Katherine hadn't. I wish I could explain it, but there was no way to put it to words. It was almost like I thought we were soul mates because I was pretty sure that what I was feeling right now was more then love. I could say the same about her feelings because she wasn't stopping or acting in an innocent fashion. This was pure, white hot passion. My jacket was now on the ground, hers around her elbows and a miniscule flag went off in my brain to stop and I should have ignored it but I couldn't.

"Elena, we have to stop." I said in a sad tone, pulling away from her.

"Why?" she asked curiously and I totally wished I could just pull her back towards me and kiss those freaking adorable lips.

"Stefan…" was all I needed to say. She nodded and fixed her jacket before grabbing her things. She opened the door before turning to me.

"He can't know." She whispered and I nodded before waving goodbye and walking down the front walk and started the run home. Now all I had to do was wait.

Elena's POV-

I closed the door behind me before making a run for the stairs. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Jenna or Uncle John. Once I was in the safety of my bedroom, locking the door behind me, I sat on my bed and stared at the window, phone in my hands. I had two options. I thought over it in my head as I dialed his number. It was when he picked up that I decided.


	2. Breaking up

Chapter Two:

Elena's POV-

The phone rang a couple times before he finally answered.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hello, Stefan." I said, a couple tears starting to fill up. "Can I meet you somewhere? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course. But Elena, what's wrong?" he asked, obviously worried.

"I'll tell you when I see you." I replied before hanging up. I grabbed my keys and jacket, telling myself over and over that I could do this. But as I left the house, I began seriously doubting myself.

Damon's POV-

Stefan came running down the stairs as soon as I walked in the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked tiredly. I just needed a drink.

"Elena wanted to talk to me about something. She sounded upset. Do you know what's wrong?" he asked. _Yes, _I wanted to say but instead I shook my head.

"Why would I know?" I asked and continued into the house towards the living room. I heard the front door close before I whipped out my phone, dialing Elena's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"What is it, Damon?" she asked. She sounded like she was crying and my thoughts were suddenly confirmed.

"You're breaking up with him aren't you?" I accused. I heard her breathing stop before she let it back out in what sounded like a sob.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Damon." And she hung up on me. I felt myself grin as I put my phone back in my pocket. So I _had _gotten to her. She was dumping Stefan for me. Well, wasn't this a turn of events. But how was I so sure that she was going to come running to me after she dumped him? One could only hope…

Elena's POV-

I reached the graveyard a little bit after I hung up with Damon. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. My heart was pounding a million times a second and I was doubting everything I was about to do. I could stay with Stefan and keep thinking about Damon and lying or I could break his heart and possibly have Damon killed in the process.

"Elena," Stefan said from behind me and I turned to see him standing casually, a small smile on his face. _If only he knew, _I thought to myself. "Why did you need to talk to me?" he asked.

"Okay, so, promise you won't say a word until I'm completely through with the story." I began, my stomach rising in my throat.

"I promise." He said, taking a step closer. I sighed and decided to just dive right in.

"Damon was at my house tonight talking to Jeremy about something and he was coming outside just as I came up the stairs and we started to talk. He seemed so upset about something and I couldn't figure it out. But one thing led to another and then I kissed him and we kissed and I don't know what to think because it felt so right. I might be falling for him and believe me when I say that I love you Stefan; so, so much. But I need to end this now before I make an even bigger mistake then I already have." I finished, looking at the ground and afraid to see his expression. It was just silence…

"I don't know what to say." Stefan finally answered. I looked at him and his face looked broken, like I'd staked him or something.

"You don't have to say anything. You could even say that you hate me because that would be completely acceptable." I replied but he shook his head.

"I could never hate you Elena." Stefan mumbled. He looked down and I felt like the worst person in the world right now. "I just hope that if you choose to date Damon, it makes you happy. If I love you then I should just let you go, right?"

"Stefan, I…" I said but he cut me off.

"Good-bye, Elena." He said before turning and running into the woods. Tears filled my eyes as I dropped down to sit on the ground. Here I was in the middle of the night, in a graveyard and sobbing my eyes out. I was the one who dumped Stefan and I was falling to pieces. But I couldn't worry about that now because I had other things to take care of.

Damon's POV-

I was in the living room when I heard the door slam closed followed by a clatter. So, things didn't go so well after all.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted before storming into the room.

"You shouted?" I asked sarcastically and he was in front of me in seconds, pulling me to my feet.

"She broke up with me because of you!" he accused and tossed me backwards, causing me to flip over the back of the couch. I gracefully landed on my feet and stood, giving Stefan a smug look.

"It wasn't _just _my fault, you know. She kissed me first." I replied and Stefan lunged at me, pinning me onto the floor.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her or cause her pain I will drive a steak through you. Do you understand?" he hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." I mumbled but Stefan was already walking up the stairs. "What are you doing now?" I asked as I followed him into his room where he pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes into it.

"I'm leaving. If you and Elena decide to start dating then I can't be here for that. I have better things to do." He retorted and continued packing.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to find Katherine."


	3. Face it, Salvatore

**This was actually going to be a one-shot but it may be like, a five-shot XD I hope you like it. **

Damon's POV-

It had been a couple hours since Stefan left. He had said that he had a slight idea of where Katherine was. He was intent on finding her and he wanted to give them another shot when, and if, he found her. I was drinking my weight in scotch when my phone began to ring. Elena was calling…

"Hello?" I slurred, pouring another glass.

"How is Stefan? I was kind of mean back in the graveyard." Elena asked.

"Stefan's gone." I said quickly and I heard her take a deep breath. I didn't really want to say he went running to Katherine but if she asked…

"Where did he go?" Elena asked, panic in her voice.

"He went to find Katherine. Since you two are done with, he wants to see if he and Katherine can work it out." I explained.

"I'm coming over." Elena said before hanging up. Well, this should be interesting.

Elena's POV-

Why the hell would he go looking for her? Was he out of his mind? I wanted to scream at something but I was too busy concentrating on the road to care anymore. I was heading to see Damon and I wasn't sure how it was going to end. I might actually want him to kiss me again…

"Not going to happen, Elena." I mumbled to myself as I pulled into the boarding house driveway. Stefan's care was gone and a lonely light was on in the living room. I didn't bother to knock on the door and just barged right in. Damon was lounged across the couch, a bottle of scotch on the floor next to him and a cup in hand. Music was blaring from the stereo system across the room and it was hard to even hear myself think.

"Why hello, there!" Damon smiled, finally seeing me standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice tired. Damon pressed some button on a remote and the music stopped, the sudden silence creeping me out.

"I am celebrating the absence of my brother." He explained and gulped down the rest of the glass.

"You're celebrating? Looks to me like you're wallowing. Do you miss Stefan already?" I asked in a sarcastic tone which Damon brushed off with a roll of his ice-blue eyes.

"Hardly…" Damon trailed off and stood from the couch before going into the kitchen. I followed him and he pulled out a bottle of water for me and a bag of blood for him. "I always drink myself silly after troubling events. You should know that by now."

"I was just a bit worried. None of this has to do with Katherine, right? I mean, I know how you felt about her and Stefan just left to try to get her back." I suggested and Damon shrugged.

"She didn't want me. She knew where I was and she didn't care. As far as I'm concerned, the bitch is dead." Damon replied. I nodded in agreement. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk and see how you are." I looked around the kitchen nervously.

"Talk about…" Damon came a few steps closer to me.

"I wanted to talk about what happened tonight. Damon, there's something between us and you can't deny it. When we kissed, it felt like I was being zapped with volts of electricity and I know you must have felt it too. Just a couple days ago, Isobel told me that you were in love with me. The truth is, I think I'm falling for you." I ranted and watched as his face went from joking to serious. "Face it, Salvatore, we belong together."

"I love you." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me as close as humanly possible. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally pulled away.

"I love you too, Damon." I murmured and he smiled at me. It was one of the first times I'd ever seen him actually smile.

"How could you not?" he asked sarcastically. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered before bringing his lips back to mine.


	4. Weddings and Italy

**So this chapter is super long because I didn't want to have to write more than one more chapter. **

_One year later:_

I walked out of the classroom, smiling. My first year of college was over. I had just taken my last final. I walked down the hall past kids laughing and smiling and shredding up papers that they no longer needed. When I got out the door, I saw him. He was leaning against the car, looking like a god and I ran to him and into his arms.

"How was your finals." He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Difficult but now I'm done! I can't wait to go home and sleep." I laughed. Damon walked around the car to my side and opened the door for me.

"Well then, we should get you home quickly." He said and I hopped in the car before he got in himself and started the engine.

Damon's POV-

I was actually happy. One year ago, Elena told me she loved me and now she was going to college and we had an apartment together. I knew if Stefan and Elena had stayed together I'd be miserable right now. But things had worked in my favor for once.

We were on our way home from school when my phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. and almost crashed the car.

"Damon, who is it?" Elena asked.

"It's Stefan." I replied and answered the phone, ignoring Elena's widened eyes. "Hello?"

"Hello, Damon." Stefan said. "How are you?"

"I'm…good. How about you?" I asked. This was just weird. I hadn't heard from Stefan in a year and now he calls?

"I'm happy. Katherine and I are in Italy and we are getting married in a couple weeks. I wondered if you would come." Stefan said and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"So, you did find her…and you're marrying her?" I asked in disbelief. I took a sideways glance at Elena who looked like she was going to pass out. "Well, can I bring Elena?"

"Why would you bring Elena? Are you two…?"

"Dating? Yes we are. We actually live together while she goes to school." I explained and Elena gave a warning look. I rolled my eyes at her and she rolled her eyes back at me.

"Then sure, why not. You're going to get an invitation but I just wanted to make sure that I warned you so you didn't go into massive shock when you got it." Stefan explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you later." I said before we said our goodbyes and hung up. "Well that was weird."

"He's marrying Katherine?" Elena asked in shock.

"Apparently," I answered. I pulled into our parking spot and cut the engine. "Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I just think it's weird after everything that's happened." Elena said before getting out and walking to the front door. When we got inside, the first thing she did was go into our room and flop down on the bed. "So tired!" she shouted. I looked at her for a minute before joining her and she cuddled up next to me, placing her head on my chest.

"Why don't we go to Italy a little bit before the wedding? We can have a vacation since its summer. It'll be just us." I suggested. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I would love that. I've heard it's really pretty there." Elena said and I nodded.

"It's very beautiful and romantic." I replied and a thought bloomed in my head. I had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Elena a very special question and the only place to do that was romantic and beautiful Italy. This would be one trip Elena didn't forget.

_Rome, Italy:_

This had to be the most beautiful place in the world! I looked out over the city. It was night so all I could see for miles from out hotel room was lights. Even our hotel was pretty. There was a balcony that over looked the city and the walls were ivy colored and the whole place was just historical looking. We had gotten here a couple days ago and Damon had showed me everything from where to get good coffee to where to get the best beer.

Tonight he was taking me out for some romantic dinner and then we were going to walk around the city until I collapsed from exhaustion. I was wearing a black and purple dress up to my knees and heels and Damon was wearing black dress pants and shoes with a red shirt and his famous leather jacket. We looked like movie stars and I felt like a movie star, too. We had been eating our weight in good food when Damon finally asked for a check.

"That food was so good!" I said and Damon nodded.

"I love that restaurant. They have some of the best food I've ever tasted." Damon agreed and grabbed my hand to hold as we began down the street. All of this had me thinking about Damon and my future and I had the sudden urge to ask him something.

"Do you ever think about turning me into a vampire?" I asked. Damon looked at me for a minute before shrugging.

"Of course I've thought about it. I just didn't know what you thought about it. I mean, I'm sure you and Stefan talked about it." Damon assumed.

"Actually we didn't. I'm not sure if he would turn me. Don't you need to kill me in order to do that?" I replied with a nervous tone in my voice. Damon nodded.

"If it was something you really wanted then I guess I'd have to do it unless you committed suicide. Why, are you thinking about it?" Damon said and I nodded.

"If we have a future then I guess there's no choice." I mumbled.

"Speaking of our future, I have a question." Damon said quickly and pulled me to the side of the road. "I love you and I don't think I'll love anyone more then you. I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" he asked and got on one knee. I was completely awe-struck but I managed to speak.

"Of course I will. I love you, Damon Salvatore." I whispered and pulled him to his feet so I could kiss him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon whispered jokingly and pulled me into another kiss.


	5. The kill

**So this is the last (and longest) chapter. I hope you liked it. Its one of those endings where you can draw your own conclusion on what happens after. **

It had been a three days since Damon proposed and tonight we were going to talk about turning me into a vampire. He didn't want to ruin the mood the other night by talking about it so we came back and…celebrated. I was sitting on the balcony when a pair of hands came over my eyes.

"Let me guess…Damon?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, wrong answer." The voice said and I turned my head to find Stefan standing behind me.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock and Stefan came and sat in the chair next to me. He looked good, a little more muscular and his hair was shorter.

"I came by to see Damon and he said I could come talk to you." Stefan explained and I looked inside where Damon was sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

"Oh, okay. How are you? I haven't talked to you since…" I trailed off, unsure if I should talk about that night.

"Yeah, we haven't talked at all since that night. Well, that night I went and actually found Katherine just outside Mystic Falls and we've been together ever since. Looks like you and Damon are happy." Stefan said as he eyed the large diamond ring on my finger.

"He just proposed three days ago and tonight we're talking about turning me into a vampire." I told him and he nodded.

"I kind of always expected that you too would end up together." Stefan whispered.

"I never meant to hurt you. I did love you Stefan but I just couldn't stay away from Damon. I don't know how else to explain it. I'm sorry but I'm happy that you're happy with Katherine." I turned to him and he smiled at me. I had forgotten how much he and Damon looked alike if you looked close enough.

"It's okay. It hurt the first month but now…we're both happy so it doesn't matter does it?" he sounded kind of angry.

"I don't want you to hate me." I whispered to him and his face suddenly turned sad.

"I could never hate you no matter what you do to me. Our break-up was a good thing, Elena. Now we are both getting married to the people we truly love and you're going to be a vampire." Stefan replied. "Well, I have to be going so Kat and I can make our final plans for the wedding. I'll see you in a couple weeks." We both stood to go inside when Stefan leaned forward and gave me a hug. It was weird, hugging Stefan but my arms wrapped around him and I hugged him back. When he let go, we both walked into the living room to see Damon still playing Xbox.

"See you later, Damon." Stefan said before opening the door and leaving.

"So, how did that go?" Damon asked, finally looking away from the screen.

"We talked and he doesn't hate me and he's happy. All is well." I sighed, sitting next to Damon and placing my head on his shoulder.

"What about you. Are you happy?" Damon asked quietly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"The happiest any girl could be." I answered before kissing him.

Damon's POV-

Elena and I agreed to turn her as soon as possible. We didn't want to wait until after the weddings so the only logical answer was to do it now so that, at the wedding, she wouldn't be tempted to kill people. Tonight we were going clubbing (as Elena put it) at some new place and when we got there, Elena's smile faltered.

"Damn, look how long the line is." Elena said with disappointment.

"No problem." I smirked and grabbed he hand, leading her to the front of the line where the bouncer stood. He looked at us for a minute but I got close enough so that no one else would hear me when I compelled him. "You want to let us in without waiting."

"You guys can go right on in." the guy smiled and opened the rope for us and I pulled Elena through the door.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Elena smiled and I looked around. It looked like any normal club with the lights and the music and the bar.

"Let's get a drink." I said and followed her to the bar. The rest of the night was basically drinking our weight in alcohol and dancing. Elena was totally hammered and I hadn't seen her this drunk since the night we spent in Georgia after her accident. While we were dancing, I watched the color of the lights change her hair and the way her eyes sparkled. How had I gotten so lucky? She was gorgeous and she had picked me over Stefan.

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's go home." Elena's speech was slurred and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, why not." I said and we walked to the door where there was still a huge line waiting. Sucks to be them, I thought happily as Elena grabbed my hand and began walking the opposite direction of me. "Elena, this way."

"Oh, oops." Elena said before bursting into a fit of giggles. Yup, definitely drunk. We walked in silence for a little bit before Elena spoke. "I want to do it tonight."

"What?" she sounded suddenly sober and I had to wonder if this was really her or just the alcohol talking.

"I want you to change me tonight." She answered simply. I suddenly got very nervous. "Damon, don't look so freaked." She laughed and I relaxed. I loved when Elena laughed.

"Well, okay. I guess we can do it when we get back." I said and we were silent the whole way to the hotel.

Elena's POV-

I think I gave Damon a heart attack when I told him that I wanted to be changed tonight. But now that we were a block from the hotel, I was scared shitless. I was going to be a vampire by tomorrow morning. Damon and I walked silently up the main stairs and to the elevator. When we got into our room, I immediately walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me.

"Elena, are you okay? We don't have to do this tonight." Damon said from the other side.

"No, no, I want to. I'm just a bit freaked." I said and placed my hands on the sink.

"Open the door, please." Damon whispered and I did just that. Damon was on the other side, leaning sexily on the door jam. He opened his arms for me to come into a hug. "Don't be scared. Once it's over, everything will be okay and we can live together forever." Damon said and I nodded into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. I brought my face up to meet his and he quietly pulled us towards the bed. This was it, I kept thinking over and over. His kisses were soft and comforting and I was suddenly at ease.

How could I ever doubt my decision? I loved Damon and wanted to be with him forever. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Damon pulled my dress of and placed it on the floor with his shirt. I still couldn't believe how gorgeous Damon was. I was so wrapped up in kissing his I didn't realize he had moved to my throat and was about to bite me. I took in a deep breath as his fangs sunk into my skin. He took some blood before pulling away and slicing his wrist with his fingernail.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered as he pulled me towards him and the blood oozing from the cut.

"I love you too, Damon." I replied before putting my lips onto the cut and drinking the blood. Damon sighed and when I had enough, I pulled away and sat there, waiting.

"This'll only hurt a little bit. When you wake up, we'll be together and you'll be changed. Don't be scared because it'll be over quickly." Damon whispered before he wrapped his arms around my head and snapped my neck.


End file.
